


A Lot On My Mind

by Valkyrja_Cain



Series: Tenno Timelines; Tayra [3]
Category: Warframe
Genre: F/M, mmm they fuckin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrja_Cain/pseuds/Valkyrja_Cain
Summary: Tayra's adventures leave her posessive frame a bit... upset. So he shows her who she belongs to.Short, unedited, and was originally meant as a background piece for the next part of Tayra's set of stories. It just got a bit more wordy than intended,
Relationships: tenno/ash, tenno/warframe
Series: Tenno Timelines; Tayra [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142924
Kudos: 1





	A Lot On My Mind

What was his name again? Had he told her? Tayra doesn't remember. He hikes her knee over his shoulder and adjusts the angle, sliding deeper inside her. Tayra is not a tall Tenno, clocking in at a smidge over five foot. What she lacks in height she makes up for in curves however, and the man she had met while getting lunch at the relay is certainly enjoying it. He pinches her nipples as he mouths along her neck. She's staring at the ceiling, almost bored. He's big, that's part of why she had agreed to this. His hand could probably wrap wholly around her throat, his wrist is the same width as her arm. His cock is nice too, and sure, it certainly doesn't feel bad. But she's only half focused on the way it slams home inside her over and over.

"C'mon baby," He whispers into her ear, and she makes a vague, questioning sound. "Doesn't it feel good?" She mhms almost automatically, and then sighs. That's apparently good enough for him, taking the sigh less as the disinterested boredom that it is, and more as content pleasure. Fiery curls are spread out across the pillow, and she bites back a yawn. He finally trails a hand down from her chest to thumb at her clit, and that gets her to bite her lip.

It's a little later when his thighs tense up, his fingers lose their rhythm against her flushed skin. His motions go shallow as he finishes inside her, thick ropes of cum that he uses like extra lube as he hilts himself inside her again. Tayra sighs again, knowing she's not going to get off. This was nothing but vaguely disappointing. "Hey sugar, do you want me to-"

She just shakes her head. "I have a mission to get to actually- I should go." Tayra slips out from under him with ease and goes about finding her clothing. Her skirt slides on with ease, and she can feel cum and slick streak her thighs as she bends down again to grab her top. Whatever-his-name asks her something, but she's already toeing on her shoes and halfway out the door.

Her Ash, an old Orokin model, awaits her outside the little rental room. She tucks herself against him, and his heavy hand rests on the small of her back. He's tense, she can tell. And agitated, but she doesn't know why. Is it her own frustration bleeding over into her frames? She's torn on if that's better or worse than him being upset with her.

Rather than worry too much about it right now, Tayra calls her ship, and Cephalon Nattali informs her that the incoming line for docking will take approximately two standard minutes. Which is almost exactly the time it'll take her to reach the bay anyways. Perfect.

Her Ash, her wonderful, overprotective, worried- The vents on his neck flare and release a gout of steam. Oh. She reeks like sex, and now her frustration was definitely bleeding over. Shit. She attempts to pull away, but his armored hand shifts to her hip and pulls her closer. Well. He must just be feeling more protective than usual. She does look like a bit of a mess. This wasn't exactly in the best part of the relay either... They move quickly, taking the elevator up several floors before landing on the docking bay level. Tayra breathes a sigh of relief, but Ash tightens his grip and practically drags her towards the ship.

Cephalon Nattali greets them both rather cheerily, as Ash shoves her into the ship. "Where would the Operator like to go?"

Tayra makes a vague gesture, but before she can say anything, Ash shoves her towards the ramp. "Go shower," He snaps, and she flinches. He moves towards navigation as she waits by the ramp, moving down it and towards the living area of the orbiter once the lander has locked in.

She stops in her personal quarters, before the bathroom. Tayra grabs a change of clothes, a basic transference suit, along with an overly expensive towel before pausing. She rifles through the drawer before finding it, the thick toy she had gotten from another Tenno who had owed her a favor. No way in the Void she would ever try to print it in her own foundry. She'd never hear the end of it... She tucks it under the towel and passes by her bed to get to the bathroom. "Nattali?" The Cephalon fuzzes into existence on one of the screens. "Can you pick a playlist for me?" Almost immediately, the shower turns on, water set to the perfect temperature, and music plays over the thud of the spray hitting the tiled floor.

She hums along with it as she strips, drops her clothing into the basket, and attempts to finger comb her hair. It's a lost cause, and the conditioner will have to do the brunt of the work for her. Tayra gets one leg into the shower before hopping back out to grab the meaty toy. She had never actually gotten to use it, but now seemed as good a time as any...

She's slow about it, as she showers. Tayra takes her time, runs her fingers through her hair and teases herself as she rubs soap over herself. She teases her clit, waits until the warmth between her legs rivals the scalding heat of the spray. It's only when she's fully clean, when her legs are shaky and her breathing is shallow with need, that she kneels down. Tayra settles the toy under her. She bites her lip as the sheer girth of it makes it a struggle even with how wet she is. The first inch has her stretched. It's tapered though, and only gets wider as it goes. Tayra manages another inch and moans like a cheap whore at how thick it is. She's stuffed already,but still so desperate for more. Hunched forward, one hand braces on the water warmed tile, the other circling her clit in slow circles, she's whining, begging and mewling for more. She doesn't realize how noisy she's being until the music gets paused and her voice echoes back at her against the tile. If her skin hadn't already been red from the heat, her cheeks would be bright pink from the sound alone.

Cephalon Nattali chimes in, "Operator, mission deployment in five minutes. Might I recommend you prepare?" And then the music unpauses. Tayra stares, open mouthed, at the empty screen. Ash had picked up a mission. He hadn't even asked!

Tayra sniffles, frustrated, confused and upset, and she gets up on shaky legs. She leaves the toy in the shower after shutting off the water. Bright red hair gets wrung out and she steps into the drier. Her curls become fluff incarnate as she gets quickly tousled in warm air.

She rushes through putting on underwear, a clean skirt, and opts to just use a stretchy top. Nobody but her and the Cephalon would see anyways. Bare feet pad into the transference room, and she throws herself into the pod like a pouty child.

The pod closes silently, and envelops her in darkness. Tayra yawns as she leans back, and she feels him. She can feel the fury and anger radiating off of him in waves, drowning her under their choppy weight.

Nothing. None of the usual greetings, none of the gentle jokes or the soft content sigh as their minds become one.

It almost hurts more than if he had shut her out. But she buries that feeling like she's buried all the rest, and closes her eyes.

Moving as one, they drop from the ship onto the icy fringes of... somewhere near Fortuna. The bright overlays the Cephalon projects into the pod for her are incomplete at best, but for a simple extermination mission it's likely not a problem.

Ash tugs control from her, and she's fine to let him deal with his anger without needing to handle the mission she didn't even want to be on.

Blood and coolant coat the walls of the little outpost. She's not paying attention as the frame moves deeper into the building.

* * *

He straddles a railing to shoot Hikou blades at enemies a floor below, and she unconsciously rolls her hips against nothing in the pod. Tayra makes the same motion again, and only realizes it when she feels something akin to Ash clearing his throat in their shared mindspace to get her attention. Neither can see it, but both are very aware of how pink her cheeks are in that moment. 'Sorry. I was-'

'Distracted. I know.' Her flush and shame both deepen. 'I lost a star back here, my carapace is too thick to reach behind.' She nods, knowing he'll feel the motion. Void curls around them, and the link stretches like taffy before severing when she steps through him. She hadn't expected the Corpus outpost here to be so warm... It means she's not uncomfortably cold at least as she bends over in front of her frame, arm outstretched to get to the slight space between a locker and a wall.

There's a quiet hiss, steam from Ash's vents, and she thinks nothing of it- before she's pressed flush against the locker. "You are mine. I won't share you with unworthy fuckers who can't even be bothered," The words are spoken aloud and in her mind, as he crowds her into the corner of space, carapace pressed up against her nearly naked back.

Tayra whines. The sound is high and sharp, and peaks as the head of his cock presses against her panties. The fabric is wet, moreso now as it stretches as if it's a formidable enough barrier to stop the bulky frame.

She opens her mouth, but before she can say anything, Ash shoves two fingers into her mouth. "Drool like a good whore," He snaps at her. Her eyes fall shut and her tongue immediately goes to work coating his carapace in spit.

He rocks his hips a few times, presses taut fabric almost into and against the entrance to her warm cunt. Tayra just closes her eyes and moans like a whore. Her freckled cheeks are pink when he spreads his fingers to open her jaw. And go even brighter when he shifts to hook them into her cheek. "I know you're a noisier slut than that. C'mon, let the survivors hear you get fucked like the bitch you are."

Tayra keens for him. The undisguisable noise echoes in the tiny metal room. "Beg for it. I want to hear how needy you are for my cock, how desperate you are to filled."

He frees her mouth to drop spit slicked fingers into her panties. Ash skates right over her clit, circles around it. Not actually touching. "Please, I need it. Nothing else can fill me right. Please-" She hiccups when he drags a damp finger over her clit once.

"Good girl, keep going." He rocks his hips again, reminding her of her true prize, to see how quickly she would debase herself for him.

Tayra whines again. "I need your cock. I need to be filled with your cum. Please?" Whatever she was going to attempt saying next is lost in a hazy moan as he pinches her clit between two armored fingers. "Stars, anything you want. Please. Fill me. Nothing else is good enough, I need it. I need you," Her words fall from her mouth faster and more rushed. "Stuff me with your cock. Pretty please?" Another rewarding flick, another desperate, reverberating moan.

Her thighs shake, and she attempts to press back into him. Tayra whines again, but this time it's almost distressed. "Please, I need you. Anything. I just want you in me. Even just my mouth?" This time he rubs his thumb over her, presses and twists with the motion. Her expression melts into bliss. "Thank you, thank you- I just want to make you, hn, make you feel good." Another long press of his thumb over her clit. Her begging gets louder, more needy. "Anything for you, please fuck me. I'm made for it, all yours."

Ash draws his hips back, hooks a claw against the soft fabric and tears a hole straight through. He grabs a fistful of red curls and presses her against the locker. Tayra wails as he hilts himself inside in one slow thrust. She's twitching around him with what will be the first of many orgasms before he's even fully inside her.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
